Just What the HEck is SEDDIE!
by nikky-luvs-music
Summary: Freddie was going through the icarly reviews and came cross a comment that confused/surprised him SEDDIE! read to find out what it is!


Just What the Heck is SEDDIE!

Carly was watching Girly Cow till she got tired and fell asleep. Sam were watching Girly Cow. Freddie was looking at the iCarly reviews and came cross a comment that said -SAM+FREDDIE=love4ever (seddie)

"no we aren't!" Freddie practly yelled without thinking

"no we don't what," sam asked simply

"uhh here read this comment," Freddie said showing her the laptop

Sam read the comment, eyes widened mouth open, came back to reality and said

"boy, whoever wrote this comment is loosin it,"

"me and you!?" Freddie said half confused/shocked

"why what's wrong with me," sam asked looking a little hurt and hopping he didn't see it.

"w..uh.. Nothing I didn't mean it that way," Freddie said while throwing his arms up in defense

"cam down, I was just joking,' sam laughed

"and what the heck is seddie, never heard it before?" Freddie questioned

"yea, what is that, it sounds so….. Well I don't know," asked sam as if she was concerned

"confused," asked Freddie

"most defiantly," said sam agreeing

Carly yawned as she stretched, and not to mention she head all the conversation between her two best bickering friends.

"whoa when did you wake up," sam asked putting her hand on her heart

"just now, did I scare you both," carly laughed

"yea, you looked like Einstein coming to attack us," said Freddie

Sam laughed, Carly just frowned "good one benson," said sam

"Well that was mean," said carly to Freddie who just ignored her and asked about the meaning of "seddie"

"well….." said Carly when sam interrupted her saying "oh come on just hurry," sam screeched

"only if I knew," defended carly

"aww man," said sam (**A/N: I know Sam's not really in character rite now, she sounds a bit like carly doesn't she)**

Freddie just eyed her weirdly and mouthing - I think I know what it means-

Sam's eyes widened and that told Freddie she understood

"what's it mean," she asked proudly

"it means.." Freddie was cut off by a screaming Spenser

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhh, Carlyyyyy, sammmm, fredieeeee, HELP!" yelled Spencer

The 3 friends ran into the kitchen to see Spenser with eggs on his face and fire in the pan, and a frown on Spencer's face.

"OMG, Spencer wha.. How did this happen?" asked/yelled Carly

"I don't know I was just making eggs and singing my song theoneisingwhenimakemyfood and woooooshhh out of no where," Spencer explained

"guys help me put the fire, grab the rags, while u go wash up Spencer," Carly ordered

…………………………….MINUTES LATER……………………………….....

"I'm gonna go set up my equipment for iCarly for tomorrow," said Freddie as he hit the elevator button open

"wait," said called after "I'm coming with, hold the elevator,"

"why to mess up my laptop or torture me," asked Freddie

"I wasn't thinking that but it'll work," said sam

"whatever, just hurry before it closes," said Freddie

Sam ran In the elevator before it closed.

There was an AWKWARD moment between the two, until sam spoke

"Freddie," she said

"hmm," he said while turning his head towards her

"you know that comment," she said

"uh- huh yea," Freddie said knowing she wanted to know what it means

"what's it mean," she asked

"what," he mocked

"what!" sam yelled in disappointment

"what- what!" yelled back Freddie

"dude, I can't believe you forgot!" sam yelled

"oh no I hear yelling are they gonna kill each other," said spencer

"I hope not," carly worried

"oh that," Freddie said "I was just playing with you,"

"wooo hooo you got me," said sam mocking and throwing up her arms "just tell me what "it" means,"

"well if you say so, "it", means….. He was cut off by sam's puch on the arm

"not that you big goof," she said

"then what," asked Freddie

"oh come on!" yelled a frustrated sam

"kidding, I'll tell," Freddie said before beginning "the iCarly fans created a couple name for you and me,"

Sam was shocked to hear that. **(A/N: they're still in the elevator)**

"well…." asked Freddie

"well that's kinda weird I mean you and me," said sam

"why what's wrong with me," asked Freddie

"EVERYTHING!" yelled sam

"everything?" asked Freddie in a questioning tone

"yea, I mean you won't kiss me if I told you that I like you as an like u like u more than a friend," sam admitted

"really," asked Freddie

"yea, it doesn't even matter now, you like carly, you'll never ever like me," said sam

"well.. If u can re-phrase that, I'm way over that crush I had on carly," said Freddie getting closer to her, but she backed up, Freddie grabbed her by the wrist and pinned her to the elevator shaft door.

"Freddie," she says

"yeah," he said

"your cute," she said

"so are you," said Freddie giving her a small peck on the lips

"does this mean you like me," asked sam not getting away from Freddie

"what do you think," said Freddie

He put his hands around her waist pulling her closer as she put her hands around his neck

"I'll take that as a yes," said sam before leaning In to kiss him

They kissed passionately against the elevator door and fell back when the door opened, luckily Freddie broke Sam's fall they hit the floor with a loud thud with sam on top of Freddie.

"oorff sam what have you been eating," he asked as she got up from her position and said

"food, what else," she looked at him still on the floor "here take my hand dork,"

"your never gonna stop calling dork are you," he asked

"nope, but you'll always and will be my dork," she answered getting close to Freddie

Freddie leaned against the wall with one foot on it and pulled sam into a hug

"Freddie your such a nub," said sam

"I know," he said pecking on her lips again

"Spenser," carly said

"yeah," said Spenser

"do you think everything's all right up there," asked carly

"I don't hear any noises," Said Spenser

"we better go check," said Carly

"yea, lets go," said Spenser

They both ran upstairs. They stopped before entering the room. They saw something they should've seen a long long long time ago.

"FINALLY!" carly whispered loudly

"I don't think we should go in their," suggested Carly

"that would interrupt them," said Spenser heading back down

"CUTE," whispered Carly taking a picture of the couple

Sam broke the hug and said "lets go down before anyone thinks we killed each other,"

Freddie laughed sliding his hand into hers. She looked at him and smiled. Carly ran as fast as she could cuz they were about to come out the door, so she sprinted really fast!

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: so……………………. Wad ya think was it good, bad, cute, or out of no where. Tell me in the review. Oh and DON'T U DARE FORGET TO REVIEW LOL!**

***their I fixed it happy poeple who were telling me how bad the text thingy was***

**Sorry I was just used to it but now u could take it seriously won't you**

**Anyways if u guys are interested in reading a crossover between wizards of waverly place and iCarly go to my profile and read thx luv ya all**

**-nikky-luvs-music-**


End file.
